malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Borduke
Sergeant Borduke was the leader of the 6th squad marines in the 8th Legion's 9th Company of the Malaz 14th Army.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.319 He had a habit of pulling and tugging his beard while deep in thought or stressed.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.416The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.356 According to one of Sergeant Moak's hunches, Borduke once threw a nobleborn officer off a cliff near Karashimesh, although it could not be proven at the time.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.862 Borduke's squad *Hubb - corporal *Maybe - sapper *Balgrid - squad mage *Tavos Pond - squad mage *Lutes - squad healer *Ibb In House of Chains Borduke was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. He did not trust the 9th Company's captain, Keneb, saying it was rumoured that the captain had survived the Whirlwind by abandoning his men.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.416 He respected Fiddler's reputation as a Bridgeburner and was willing to listen to his advice.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.319 The army made their way from Aren towards the Whirlwind camp at Raraku. When Leoman and his two hundred desert warriors launched a surprise pre-dawn attack on the Malazan camp, Borduke's squad grabbed their Crossbows and prepared to fire on the warriors as they rode past their tents. Maybe fired early, spoiling his squad's attack and allowing Corabb to make a spectacular escape. Hubb commented that Corabb's horse might have killed their cook. To which Borduke replied that the gods were smiling down on them.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.615-617 To while away the time, his, Gesler's, and Fiddler's squads had competing desert scorpions on which they wagered. Borduke won the right to pick the first scorpion and he chose the meanest species, a Red-backed Bastard that his squad named "Mangonel".House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.624/629 After the Battle of Raraku, Lieutenant Ranal led Gesler's, Fiddler's, and Borduke's squads on a chase after Corabb's fleeing desert raiders. Borduke's squad fell behind the others and missed a chance to take on Corabb yet again. They reached the others only after Ranal met his untimely end.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.835-842 In The Bonehunters Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. In the hours before battle, Maybe's talk of the dangers and bloody effects of misfired Moranth Mountains sent Lutes vomiting and the other members of Borduke's squad experienced "sympathetic heaves". Borduke stormed off in disgust.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.279-281 During the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan, Borduke was initially short his two mages, Balgrid and Tavos Pond, as well as Maybe, his sapper. But after the three had assisted in breaching the city's walls, they quickly rejoined his squad and Borduke's soldiers were first into the breach. But just as they cleared the wall's rubble, they were ambushed by archers and swordsmen. Borduke died taking an arrow to the left eye and throat. Ibb and Hubb died in the same attack.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.285/292-294 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Sergeants Category:Soldiers Category:Bonehunters Category:Marines